The invention relates to a human performance management and insight system.
Organizations can be driven to achieve business goals. They may allocate substantial time, money, and manpower to establish, track, and influence such goals.
Establishing business goals can be difficult and costly. Organizations may be required to assemble data from several disparate sources, synthesize and analyze the data, and develop conclusions based on the analysis. It can be challenging to accomplish these tasks in a timely manner.
Tracking progress toward such goals can also be difficult and costly. This may require exhaustive processing of data and preparing timely updates of progress can be time consuming and expensive.
Influencing progress toward business goals can also be very challenging. Causal relationships between various metrics can be very complex and difficult to understand. Managers in organizations may require years of experience to develop an understanding of these relationships. Decisions that are made based on information may be incorrect if, for example, the information is not provided in a timely fashion or the analysis is incorrect. It can also be difficult to coordinate a particular individual's efforts to best support an organization's progress toward its established goals.